


A lil fun wouldn't kill

by willalwaysbeyou



Series: sparks [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, What's new, but kinda clingy at home, but mark knows it's markson or never, idek, is there a plot to this, jackson doesn't mind other ships, jackson is professional on stage, mark is playful, markson is dating, oh coco makes an appearance too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willalwaysbeyou/pseuds/willalwaysbeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into how Markson works their relationship in public; Mark is playful and isn't afraid, Jackson is cautious of the fans and cameras</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lil fun wouldn't kill

**Author's Note:**

> For the amazing readers who motivated me and the Markson shippers who endure everything on Twitter, haha!

It started off simply; all Mark wanted to do was calm Jackson’s nerves. He saw the frozen look on Jackson’s face and even if everyone else did not know better, Mark did. The seven were standing in a circle and JB led the countdown for _G-O-T-7-JJAI_. As the younger boys dispersed to stand in their positions, Mark pulled Jackson in for a quick embrace. He placed his hand on the younger boy’s lower back, reassuring Jackson by holding the younger sturdily in place.

“I’ll have your back. I always will,” Mark whispered. Jackson looked up, locking gaze with Mark. The ghost of a smile played on his lips before he walked out of Mark’s embrace to stand in his spot.

In normal circumstances, Mark would have felt offended at Jackson’s lack of confidence and trust in Mark, but this was different. He knew how much of a big deal it was for Jackson to accept the choreography Jinyoung and Yugyeom had thought of for his verse in If You Do. When Jinyoung carefully brought up the idea to Jackson earlier, he had seen the younger one froze in his tracks and could almost hear the gears in Jackson’s head turning in panic. Mark himself had been shocked; everyone in the team knew that Jackson was afraid of heights and speed. A trust fall, although not from a height, was pretty much a combination of both for Jackson. He stepped forward and was about to volunteer himself before he heard Jackson’s voice, soft but resolute.

“I’ll do it. If Mark catches me.”

-

Ever since that day, hugging after their _GOT7 JJAI_ countdown before each show became routine. At first, Mark kept initiating the hugs to reassure Jackson again and again that he would never let Jackson down, that Jackson was always safe to fall because he was falling into Mark’s arms. After If You Do promotion round ended though, it was Jackson who initiated the hugs. Some instances, it was just out of habit; in other instances it was just Jackson feeling needy and wanting to have Mark close. Often Mark thought back of the first time he pulled Jackson in for a hug and he always ended up smiling, thankful it became routine between them.

It was no different yesterday too, as they prepared to go on stage for the second day of the Thailand leg of their Fly tour. Backstage, the buzz of activities had hundreds of staff running around, ready for the show to kick off and making sure everything went on smoothly. There were some cameramen around, _probably for Naver Starcast_ , Mark thinks, and some of their own JYPE staff holding cameras recording the seven boys in their glittery jackets. Five minutes before showtime, JB gathered the boys for their usual cheer. Mark was standing in between Yugyeom and BamBam while Jackson stood next to the Thai national. After their usual _Let’s have fun_ and _Let’s not get injured on stage_ , they shouted the group’s motivational cheer, determined to make the best out of their last night in Thailand. Jackson started walking towards Mark, by habit, even without him realizing, and Mark broke into a smile. The younger boy came close enough to Mark to snake his arm around Jackson’s waist. Belatedly realizing that there was someone behind Mark who was filming them, Jackson kept his head low and held Mark’s arm, hoping it was something that seemed _brotherly_ instead.

Mark’s tight grip around Jackson’s waist meant Jackson had no way of leaving Mark’s embrace.

“You’ll catch me, I know,” Jackson said softly, looking up to the camera, a small smile on his lips. Mark turned towards Jackson and although the younger boy was facing the other way, he could feel Mark’s hot breath on his neck. Jackson was still mildly struggling to get out before Mark tightened his grip even more and whispered in Jackson’s ear.

“That, and I love you.”

-

The massive venue they were performing in had the seven boys witnessing the largest green ocean ever in their career. The passionate cheers only served as fuel for them to keep going despite the show crossing the third hour mark. They were on an adrenaline high and Mark took every opportunity he had to find his way next to Jackson and have him close. The atmosphere must have affected Jackson - who has been distancing himself in public spaces where he knew fans were watching and he did not want a scandal to erupt - because he was far more accepting of all the skinship and advances Mark was making towards him. He was even initiating some of his own.

“Do your dance from Fly!” Jinyoung said into the microphone during one of their talk sessions, knowing exactly what fans wanted to see. Jackson turned to Jinyoung and saw Mark standing next to him. Jackson must have been on an incredible adrenaline high because he lifted up his mic and told Mark to beatbox.

“Mark hyung, beatbox for me please,” Jackson requested,, watching the older boy’s eyes grow huge in surprise. Mark pointed to himself incredulously, clearly not understanding the situation since JB, the resident beatboxer for Jackson, was literally sitting in front of Jackson. Jackson nodded, grinning and got into position to dance.

“Okay, let’s do a slow-mo version,” Mark responded, trying to change things up a bit. His heart swelled with love watching the younger one agree with his idea; it was so Jackson to always be down with whatever he suggested. Mark had no idea how to beatbox the way JB and Jackson did so he just made some noise into the mic, which thankfully sounded a little like beatbox.

The fans screamed in response and Mark smiled, feeling a little accomplished that he could be part of Jackson’s little segment. He quickly thought of how he could make Jackson a part of his segment before he smiled, a little devilishly, proud of the plan he just cooked up. In the distance, he heard BamBam suggest they do a really fast version of the thrust Jackson just did, so Mark ran forward to the younger boy.

“You better watch well when it’s my part later,” Mark whispered into Jackson’s ear as the deafening sounds of the fans’ screams and camera shutters filled up the venue. Jackson turned to Mark, a look of confusion evident on his face before he nodded.

Once again, Mark beatboxed for Jackson, allowing the younger one to bask in the limelight. After Jackson’s turn was over, it was Yugyeom’s turn to dance to fill up the time. Mark wanted to quickly carry out his mission so as soon as Yugyeom was done, he spoke into the mic.

“Ah, there’s something else,” Mark started, suddenly feeling a little unsure.

“Mark hyung, do you want to dance?” Jinyoung asked, holding Mark’s wrist. The other boys started chiming in which parts they wanted him to dance and Jackson recommended the older one dance to Yugyeom’s part in Fly. He shook his head, he had other plans.

“No, no! The choreo for ‘Can’t’..,” he trailed off and the fans started screaming in joy. He turned to the fans, unable to mask his delight, his mischievous smile caught on the large screens. Jinyoung pushed him to the centre of the stage and as he moved around to loosen up his muscles, he cast a look to his right to look at Jackson. Jackson was sitting on the stage at a spot that granted him the best view. Mark chuckled, now excited to carry out the plan. JB sang ‘Can’t’ at a really slow pace (at Mark’s request earlier; JB is clearly Mark’s best wingman), allowing Mark to drag out his moves to ‘torture’ Jackson.

With his final thrust, the venue broke into deafening screams and Mark turned to JB in gratitude. He laughed, embarrassment coming to him only at this moment, convinced he momentarily lost his mind trying to tease Jackson.

But that was not something new; Mark always loses his mind when it comes to Jackson.

-

They finished the concert after three hours - but not before Mark and Jackson try to strip each other numerous times during their encore - and Mark walked slowly towards their dressing room; gratitude filling up his heart. Not many people get to live their dreams and call it their job so Mark was extremely lucky to be able to do so. Having Jackson with him only made it tenfolds better.

Jackson ran towards Mark and slung his sweaty arm over the older’s shoulder, the sheer force propelling Mark forward; making him almost miss his step. He turned to the younger boy, noticing he was topless, face flushed and his hair stuck to his forehead. He was panting but he had the most genuine smile on his face, one that caused Mark to almost stop in his tracks and kiss Jackson senseless for being so beautiful.

Feeling Mark’s eyes on him, Jackson turned to Mark, the smile never leaving his face. He nudged the older in his ribs lightly, eyes twinkling quizzically.

“What got into you today? The fans are going to be talking about us for days,” Jackson said, not really expecting an answer for his question. Mark slowed down and turned away from Jackson.

“Well,” he started, cautiously. “Maybe not for days. The Monograph’s coming out in a few days and I saw the sample the other day. There was a picture of me and Jinyoungie cuddling in it,” he finished, softly. Jackson stopped in his steps and Mark did too. Mark turned to Jackson slowly, not really wanting to see Jackson’s expression.

The younger boy was still smiling and removed his hand from Mark’s shoulder. “I know, I saw the two of you cuddling on the bed that day. It’s fine. They included our photo from the Just Right USB the other time, it’s probably time to feed the thirst of the Markjin fans.”

Jackson said it with no malice and was still smiling as he walked away into the dressing room but Mark knew he needed to do something.

-

Hours after they landed in Korea, Mark sat cross-legged on the sofa in their dorm, mindlessly stroking Coco who was sitting in his lap. Jackson was still sleeping, catching up on what rest he could get before flying off again to China. Over the past few months, Mark has been growing increasingly resistant of Jackson’s China schedules; he barely gets to see Jackson now and he hates feeling like his time with Jackson has to be carefully calculated and made most of. But Mark stays silent, because he knows Jackson is doing what he loves, and he actually enjoys his time in China. Today though, he plans to just stay in with Jackson, spend the rest of the day just lounging around.

As if right on cue, Jackson stepped out of the room he shares with JB, eyes still sleepy. He staggered over to Mark, heavily plopping himself on the sofa, earning a dirty look from Coco. The dog jumped out Mark’s lap and off the sofa, strutting her way into Mark’s room to look for Youngjae. Jackson shot an _unbelievable_ look to Coco and Mark laughed; watching his two loves at loggerheads will never not be funny.

“You know she hates you, you’re like sixth on her list. Be glad she hates Jinyoung more than she hates you,” Mark coddles, pulling a pouting Jackson into his arm. Jackson snuggled into the crook of Mark’s neck, appreciative of the warmth Mark exuded. Mark does not hope for anything else, just spending time with Jackson is more than enough; regardless of whether the younger boy is awake or asleep, like he is right now. Mark runs his fingers through the short crop cut Jackson is sporting; every stroke making Mark count his blessings one time more.

“I was going through my tag on Instagram, and literally every picture was of you,” Jackson started accusingly, his eyes still closed. Mark scoffed nonchalantly, taking his fingers out of Jackson’s hair.

“You mean every picture was of _us_. I’m sure mine is the same anyway,” Mark answered, studying the way Jackson’s eyelashes beautified his profile. How does Jackson never notice how beautiful he is, how every line that framed his face made him seem so unreal are thoughts that cross Mark’s mind every day. He wonders if Jackson knows that Mark could spend every waking minute just looking, studying his face and still never grow sick of it.

“Not for long, at least only till the Monograph comes out,” Jackson teased, his breath hot on Mark’s neck. Mark groaned inwardly and shifted as he sat up straight, causing Jackson to fall into Mark’s lap instead. Jackson adjusted himself so he was lying on Mark’s thigh and opened his eyes, looking directly at Mark.

Mark’s Kakao notification went off, breaking the moment between the two boys. He grabbed his phone quickly, a smile on his face as he saw Ari’s name on notification. He had almost forgotten the favour he had asked before Jackson woke up earlier. He reviewed the video, satisfaction playing on his face.

He clicked on his Instagram icon, the smile still playing on his lips.

“What are you doing?” the younger one whined as he tried to pry Mark’s phone out of his palm. Mark swatted Jackson’s hands away from his phone before interlocking their fingers. That seemed to satisfy Jackson as he started to caress Mark’s fingers. The sound playing from the video Mark was trying to upload had Jackson try to sneak a peek but Mark held his phone away. He was careful to cut the video right at the seventh second mark, just enough for the world to notice what he wanted them to take note of. He completed the upload and Jackson’s phone beeped with a notification.

Refusing to get up from his position, Jackson rummaged for his phone that was on the sofa with his toes. When he finally got his phone, he saw an Instagram notification notifying Mark had uploaded a video and cocked an eyebrow to the boy above him. Mark winked at his boyfriend, his grin growing wider by the second. Jackson watched the video and although he rolled his eyes, Mark saw the faint smile on Jackson’s lips.

“Really, now? Like they didn’t have enough already from yesterday? And you could have cut the video till right after the jjai without including our hug. You did this on purpose didn’t you?” Jackson pushed, although his fingers reached for the heart button.

“I wished the video picked up our conversation more clearly,” Mark said airily, ignoring Jackson’s questions. “Then they’ll definitely know for sure who Mark Tuan belongs to,” he finished, eyes fixed on the younger boy. Jackson scoffed, and turned his body away from Mark, but not fast enough for Mark to miss the grin and blush creeping up his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on my previous work, it totally motivated me to write more so I guess I probably will. This doesn't have as much plot, if there is any actually, but I just wanted to put all the cute Markson moments we've gotten the past few days together. Like my other one, I try to keep them in character as much (so I can truly be delusional about my ship and believe this shit actually went down, heh) Let me know what you think!
> 
> Parts of the story that was taken from real like Markson moments:  
> 1) Backstage hug (and Mark uploading it a day after Fly in Thailand)  
> 2) Jackson asking Mark to beatbox  
> 3) Mark running to whisper to Jackson in the middle of a talk session  
> 4) Jackson sitting at a spot with the best view for Mark's thrust, ahem  
> 5) Coco hating Jackson and is #6 on the list (according to Mark)  
> 6) Mark purposely cutting the video only after the hug....... xD (that's my delusion talking b-but it's true!)
> 
>  
> 
> .. I feel like I should probably get to writing some Markson angst hahaaaa


End file.
